


My soul belongs to you

by alexisriversong



Series: COWT 2019 [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:37:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Tony Stark had two soulmates. Their names were tattooed on his arm, the problem was, everyone thought them dead. Then why had his soul marks never discolored?





	My soul belongs to you

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tony Stark Bingo prompt: soulmates 
> 
> For the COWT challenge by Lande Di fandom, prompt: soul/Spirit

Everyone was born with their soulmate's name tattooed on their skin. If you didn't have one, your soulmate maybe was not born yet. If the tattoo was discolored, they were dead.

Tony Stark was born with two names on his skin, they were not discolored, they were normal, the only problem was... Everyone knew his soulmates to be dead. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes couldn't have survived after being considered MIA and KIA during the second world war.

That simple fact though, made Howard Stark obsess over finding their bodies. He knew they were dead, but the simple fact that his son had two very dark names tattooed on his right arm, made him hope.

He was obsessed by finding his friends, he didn't realise that his son had grown without him noticing, he had forgotten to treat him like a son and not like one of his test subjects.

Tony hated him, he was right to do so, he just hoped he would never stop looking. He thought about him and how bright he was, how he regretted not caring about him more, when a man closed his hand around his neck and his wife screamed next to him, knowing she was next, while the life bled out of him.

Tony Stark hated his soulmates. They were all that mattered about him from his father's point of view. He couldn't stop but think about it too though. Maybe they had survived, maybe they were out there, not knowing he existed. After his father's death, he took over the research. He hated them, but he also wanted to meet them. They had been his heroes for a long time before his father's obsession ruined it for him, he needed to know if his soul actually belonged to them or if it was all a fluke from destiny. If they also wondered about him and looked for him. If they were all right.

He managed to discover the plane where Captain America had been when he crashed to his supposed death. Inside the wreckage, he found, aided by the secret organisation lead by his aunt Peggy, an old friend of Steve, the captain's body.

At first, everyone thought him dead, he was freezed, had been under the ice for almost 50 years, he was approximately Tony's actual age when he crashed, he had not aged a day. Examining the body, a doctor they had taken with them on the expedition, found a flebile pulse. Everything was a flurry of movement from then on.

They took Steve back to New York, they tried to slowly heat him up, trying not to overwhelm his body with too much heat at once. The colour slowly came back to the man's face, the breathing more evident, everyone was amazed. Tony was amazed. His soul was overjoyed, it was like it knew that one of his soulmates was close.

Everyone knew that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes had been soulmates, they had never hid it from anyone. After Bucky's fall from the train, Steve had tried to go back, find him, until he was forced to stop his search and finally found himself falling from the sky with that plane, to save the world. Maybe his desperate search was because his soul mark had not faded either.

Tony knew that the Tesseract was in good hands at the moment, Peggy may be getting older, but she had yet to lose her mind and was still damn good at her job. He was not so sure about the man that was going to take her place when she decided her work was done... Nick Fury es a great agent, but he had something that he didn't like a lot in his eyes... Well, eye, he had lost one in battle some years ago.

They told him that Steve had awaken a couple of hours earlier, they had yet to tell him what year it was. Tony thought it stupid, the man was going to realise pretty soon.

Peggy called him only an hour later to tell him he had realised almost as soon as he had awoken that something was wrong and she had been sent to talk to him. He had taken it pretty well. The doctors had noticed a new soul name that had never been on record, had appeared during the time he had been freezed. They had yet to tell him that Tony had been the one to find him.

Tony insisted to be the one to tell him. No one had to give him his file yet. She agreed and, as soon as the Captain asked about his new soul mark, he made an appearance.

His old hate for the man that had taken away his father attention, reared its ugly head and ruined their first meeting. They started bickering as soon as they opened their mouths, it seemed impossible that they were actually destined to be together, that they were one third of a whole.

They seemed to find a meeting place when they started discussing their third. To find Bucky was a priority.

Only a couple days after their first meeting though, Tony had a business trip to Afghanistan and woke up in a cave, hooked to a car battery. He really hoped that someone would send help, these guys meant business, they wanted him to build them the Jericho missile, he had to find a way to save himself and unhook himself from the battery.

What would Steve do in his situation? He had always thought about that when in trouble. He also thought about Bucky. The last thing he had found about him, was a report that placed someone that resembled him, in a Hydra base. He had been taken prisoner and tortured by the files. He could understand it. He hoped that there was something left of Bucky Barnes to be found. First though, he had to save himself.

He fabricated an arc reactor and a flying suit of armour with the materials for the missile. They were stupid to leave him with materials to build what he needed, so stupid. He had started killing as many as he could, trying to keep his fellow prisoner, Yinsen safe, when he heard someone else coming from outside, he hoped it was the good guys.

He killed everyone in his path, was almost forced to leave Yinsen behind, when a shield embedded itself in the man he was fighting, chest. Captain America had come to rescue! After recovering the shield, he grabbed Yinsen and his soulmate and carried them outside, no one was in their way.

"Wait! Where is Tony? What's happening?" Was saying the Captain while squirming in his grasp.

"I'm saving myself Cap! Thanks for the help though!" Said the genius from inside the armour, hoping to be heard.

The super soldier was able to catch the sound and looked up at his head with wonder. Questions would have to come later though, they had to run!

He deposited the Captain and Yinsen near SHIELD's jet and got inside, armour and all. He had no time to see if it could actually fly, there would be time in the future though, he was going to make it better as soon as he had his lab again.

He also decided he was not producing more weapons if they ended in the wrong hands.

As soon as they were all home, he made sure that Yinsen could go back to his family after being patched up. And only then, did he let the medical team (and Steve because he refused to leave him alone with the excuse that he didn't want to also loose his second soulmate and wanted to know what happened to him) see his new body part, the arc reactor that allowed his heart to keep beating.

They were both amazed and horrified by what happened to him. Amazed at his genius for being able to create the reactor in a cave, and horrified by what was needed to keep him alive and how deep it went.

He was already planning how to make it better. Palladium was not the best element to use inside one's body. The doctors agreed and Peggy, as soon as she was notified, offered to help him however she could. Offering SHIELD resources for him to use.

Steve seemed to have put aside the differences they had at first and start treating him differently, as an equal. It was fun to work with him now, they kept looking for Bucky together, mostly it was Steve doing the research and Tony trying to find a replacement for the palladium, occasionally helping him with the new technologies and sharing the info he had already found about Bucky's whereabouts. They were a good team.

In the end, it was Bucky that found them. He had managed to escape his prison when he had heard about Tony being kidnapped. He was taken by Hydra and manipulated. He had no idea who he was but he knew Tony and Steve were important. Their names on his thigh were proof of that.

Upon hearing from his handlers that some of the group from Afghanistan had captured him, he fought as hard as he could as soon as he saw a possibility and tracked them down. He could feel in his soul that he had to save him. It was the second time he had felt something like this. He knew deep down that he had to protect Tony Stark, the first time was when he had refused the mission to kill another Stark, he didn't do it, didn't want to hurt his Stark if he cared about the target. It was the only other time he had wanted to get free. He had not been able to save the other Stark from being killed by another soldier, but he had not been the one to do it, he had made his very first choice in a long time and that's what made it easier to do it again.

He had seen in the news that Tony was back home and decided to go there and see if he was alright. It had been a long time since he had taken the last decision of his own, but he felt this was the right thing to do. Tony was still in danger. He had to tell him who had tried to kill him.

He didn't know what to do with himself after telling them what he heard about Stane, the hugs he got from both his soulmate's after his explanation had been unexpected. He hadn't been touched like that in a long time. He seemed to remember the blond man, Steve, doing this before, couldn't remember why though.

They kept calling him Bucky and looking at him like he was their world. He didn't remember his name, he knew theirs though, he could see the name that was supposed to be his on their skin. He knew that everything was going to change for the better from that moment on. He was home, he knew it in his soul.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
